


Don't believe everything you watch

by CalmStorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Humor, M/M, Stilinski Family, Stilinski Family Feels, mention of pack, mention of relationships, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmStorm/pseuds/CalmStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff ends up watching late night horror and then questions what else is in in Beacon Hills<br/>Or<br/>Stiles laughs at the sheriff for his stupid theories. </p><p>Really short little ficlet.  </p><p>“Son, a few years ago you told me werewolves exist. Then it was Kanimas and banshees and Kistunes and were-coyotes-“<br/>“Dad not everything you watch on TV is real” he said in a condescending tone<br/>“Really Stiles? Really? Because I shot a Japanese demon with a name I still can’t remember-“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't believe everything you watch

**Author's Note:**

> The Sheriff ends up watching late night horror and then questions what else is in in Beacon Hills  
> Or  
> Stiles laughs at the sheriff for his stupid theories. 
> 
> Really short little rambling really

The sheriff got home to find a hastily scribbled note on the table

_Gone to the loft, I’ll probably just stay over._

_Don’t eat Junk!_

_Love you Stiles xxx_

Well that was his night sorted then. He hung up his gun and got changed then ordered in pizza and turned on the T.V.

He ended up watching some really crappy 60’s horror but there wasn’t much on and it was bearable. About half way through he started thinking so he grabbed his phone and called Melissa.

“Hello”

“So do you think like Dracula is real?”

“What?!” Melissa laughed

“Oh sorry hi its john how are you? Seriously though what are your thoughts on Dracula?”

“Are you serious?” John could see the face Melissa was making in his mind.

“But why not? Vampires could be real, we’re only just at the tip of the iceberg”

“John go to bed its late and I think you’ve gone crazy you are not seriously ringing me with the expresses purpose of debating the existence of vampires”

“I get your point but-“

“-John”

He knew it was time to quit

“I’ll ask Stiles tomorrow” he said quietly “goodnight Melissa”.

“Goodnight John” Melissa said kindly then hung up.

He would get to the bottom of this though and luckily tomorrow was a Saturday and he had the day off.

 

 

Stiles got home around 10. Derek dropped him off but didn’t stay long.

“Nice night?” John asked

“Yeah fine we saw a movie with everyone it was nice. How was yours?”

“See that’s what I wanted to talk to you about-“

“It’s okay I know you ate pizza-“

“No it wasn’t – wait how did you know that?!”

“Derek” Stiles said simply.

“Stop using him to check up on me but that’s what I wanted to talk to you about-”

“Dad for the millionth time Derek-is-not-dangerous he’s fine and anyway my criminal record should be longer than his so-“

“Stiles! Would you possibly let me finish? I know all that and I’m fine with you and Derek I told you know this is more a question of the supernatural variety”

Stiles sat forward on the couch taking out his phone “is it a new case? Did someone get murdered? Is it a serial killer? I can have the pack here in 5 min-“

“Stiles you didn’t let me finish” he leaned over and took stiles phone deleting the message which red

EAGLE-SHARK IS A GO: DAD HAS SOME KIND OF CASE GET HERE DETAILS TO FOLLOW

“Eagle-shark?”

Stiles shrugged “I’m trying to get everyone to use codes”

“How’s that going for you?” john smirked

“Not great, the only person that uses them is Scott but he keeps messing it up and getting them wrong. I will persevere though”

“That’s my boy anyway about vampires-“

“Wait what?”

“Vampires” john said matter of fact “do we need to be worried about them or will the werewolves presence stop them from coming here?”

Stiles burst out laughing “Dad this isn’t twilight alright there’s no such thing as Vampires. Do you think everything exists?” he continued to giggle

“How can you be so sure?”

“Well they have unfeasible folk law to begin with and-“

“Son, a few years ago you told me werewolves exist. Then it was Kanimas and Banshees and Kistunes and were-coyotes-“

“Dad not everything you watch on TV is real” he said in a condescending tone

“Really Stiles? Really? Because I shot a Japanese demon with a name I still can’t remember-“

“The oni” Stiles said quietly

“Exactly so don’t you go telling me that vampires aren’t real”

Stiles scoffed “okay dad I’ll put up some garlic just in case”

John nudged stiles and laughed “don’t you be getting smart with me boy” He said in a fake Texas drawl.

“Oh no pa. Wouldn’t dream of doing that now”

They laughed together

“So no vampires?”

“Not as far as I know. There’s nothing about them in the bestiary”

“Okay then.” John got up “I need to go make a phone call”

“To who?” Stiles asked

“Melissa. I need to apologise for ringing her at 1.30 to debate the possible existence of vampires. If you excuse me” he got up and went to the kitchen leaving Stiles to laugh to himself.

“Hey dad” Stiles called “Code: gulliable-coutch-potoato”

“Shut up Stiles” John laughed as he picked up the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I haven’t written in a while so I’m trying to get back to it.  
> Send me requests on tumbler I’m stiles-mccalll as always feedback and comments are appreciated.


End file.
